


Lost, Lost, Lost My Mind

by GotTheSilver



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/pseuds/GotTheSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "Teen Wolf: any or all from Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, Boyd, Runaways."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost, Lost, Lost My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I decided that my first TW fic would be Erica genfic. I don't understand it either!
> 
> Title from Yeah Yeah Yeahs - Runaway.

Erica never intended to end up like this. If someone had told her she'd one day be a werewolf and spend her nights hiding from people who wanted to kill her, she would've laughed at them. Of course, for someone to have said that to her, someone would've had to talk to her. Actually talk to her, not whisper behind her back, not hurl insults at her face. After the video, after the total humiliation of the entire school seeing her at her lowest point, she'd begged her parents to move, pleaded to be sent away to live with her Aunt Suzie, anything that meant she wouldn't have to face anyone from Beacon Hills High again. They refused, said she would grow from the experience. She didn't grow, she became a ghost. No one bothered to get to know her, boys didn't talk to her, girls didn't invite her places. She was the school freak. The girl who could end up fitting on the floor, and who wanted to deal with that? Erica was either a ghost or a target. She could've felt better if her parents had paid her some attention, but the economy hadn't done them any favours and Erica felt like an afterthought. They didn't even notice when she stopped taking her meds.

Erica felt herself fading away every day in school. And then she was given a gift. It's how she sees it, a gift. An opportunity to leave the ghost of who she was behind. A chance to stop fighting with her body every day. The full moon feels like candyland compared to a seizure. Before the bite, she dreamt of college, the chance to run away from who she was in Beacon Hills. Now she doesn't have to. She pulls her skirt up a little higher, her top down a little lower and slips into her leather jacket. Each movement is like exorcising the ghostly Erica that once haunted the halls of Beacon Hills High. Now, when people look at her, they see her. They're confused, aroused, scared and she likes it. She likes that they have no idea what to think about her now. If they knew what she was, she knows they'd still call her a freak. Erica doesn't mind that label so much now, if she's a freak then she's not alone.

She spent so much time running away from who she was that sometimes she finds it strange to feel so comfortable in herself, in what her body can do now. After spending so long being held hostage by her body, the power is intoxicating, She can't always control it, she knows that, but this is a loss of control she can deal with. A loss of control that works in her favour. Besides, if she ever gets really out of control, Derek puts her down. Erica likes that as well. There are days when she wakes up and a part of her still longs to run away, leave Beacon Hills forever, but then she feels the pull of the pack, feels that she's no longer alone and she smiles.


End file.
